This invention relates to a method and apparatus for winterizing swimming pools.
1. Background of the Invention
Swimming pools consist of many various types, including in ground and above ground. In areas of the country where freezing conditions occur during the winter months, swimming pool owners must take certain steps to prevent the plumbing lines and the recirculating system from freezing which could potentially cause damage to the equipment and/or crack or burst pluming lines and/or other equipment.
In the past the most popular method of winterizing a pool was to treat the water with winterizing chemicals, lower the level of the swimming pool, water below all intake and return lines, drain all conduits and then seal off all openings. The problems inherent with this prior art method are to full. First by lowering the level of the water, below all intake and return lines, many thousands of gallons of water are wasted every year. Secondly, a considerable amount of time and effort is required to perform this job. Finally, there are technical implications to lowering the water, in that some in ground pools depend on the pressure of the water on the side walls to keep the side walls in place. Lowering the water level in the pool increases the dangers of collapse of the side walls and/or damage to the pools and/or to the structure of the pool itself.
In addition to lowering the level and draining the water lines from the pool, often a professional must be called into disconnect certain plumbing lines and they inject pressurized air in order to ensure that all plumbing and equipment containing water has been thoroughly purged of any subsisting water. The difficulty inherent with carrying out this procedure, is the fact that a professional normally needs to be called in, in order to carry out the procedure. In addition, plumbing lines normally have to be removed and the inherent problems with damage to plumbing lines when they are removed and reconnected with their fittings and in addition the problems with leaking that occurs. Finally, the supply of compressed air for injection into the system, requires sophisticated equipment that is only available to the professional rather than the home user thereby increasing the cost of winterizing the pool.
As a result there is a need for an inexpensive and quick method of winterizing a pool that can be carried out by the home owner without having to remove existing plumbing lines and/or having to purchase expensive equipment to repair the pool for the freezing months.
2. The Prior Art
The following pieces of prior art are relevant to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 577,274 titled Winterizing Check Valves System, David Plotsky, Nov. 26, 1996, describes a winterizing check valve system comprised of a cylindrical check valve having a hollow secure man portion and a housing portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,321, Pool Winterizing System, William J. Breneisen, issued Oct. 29, 1991, describes a Swimming Pool Winterizing System, including a straight hollow resilient plastic member for insertion into the skimmer discharge outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,979 titled Swimming Pool Winterizing Device by Darell Goacher, Jun. 28, 1988, describes a device which will allow removal of water from the pipes and associated equipment servicing the swimming pool without partially draining the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,550, titled Method and Apparatus for Winterizing a Swimming Pool by Gunther Stevens, issued Jan. 18, 1983, describes a method and apparatus to make it relatively easy for a swimming pool owner to economically and efficiently winterize the swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,422 titled Swimming Pool Winterizing Disconnect Unit, by Louis Simonelli, issued Aug. 4, 1981 describes a disconnect unit for the isolation of the aqueous contents of a swimming pool from pump lines, permits contained water to be below clear said lines without need to remove an substantial quantity of waters from the pool.
The present invention a modified skimmer lid for use with a pool pump assembly having a pump, a skimmer chamber and a removable skimmer lid for the skimmer chamber, the modified skimmer lid comprises:
(a) a skimmer lid base adapted to seal and mate with said skimmer chamber; and
(b) a conduit means for communicating and introducing compressed air from a source of compressed air into said skimmer chamber, and for purging existing pool lines with compressed air, such that existing water lines need not be disturbed or removed.
Preferably wherein said conduit means comprises:
(a) a compressed air inlet integrally part of said modified skimmer lid for communicating and introducing compressed air into said skimmer chamber.
Preferably wherein said compressed air inlet including a connection pipe for receiving and communicating compressed air into said skimmer chamber.
Preferably wherein said connection pipe adapted for communication of exhaust air received from a vacuum cleaner into said skimmer chamber.
Preferably further comprising:
(a) said skimmer lid base preferably including a planar base have a sealing surface for providing an air and water tight seal with said skimmer chamber;
(b) said planar base further including male attachment flanges cooperatively engaging with female apertures in said skimmer chamber for engaging one end of said modified skimmer lid; and
(c) said planar base including bolt recesses preferably including bolt slots for receiving fastening bolts there through for releasably attaching said skimmer lid to said skimmer chamber.
Preferably in combination, the modified skimmer lid and a pool winterizing assembly comprising:
(a) a pump/filter assembly including said modified skimmer lid mounted on said skimmer chamber;
(b) a pool including at least one skimmer unit, and at least one water jet; wherein said skimmer and water jets communicating with said pump/filter assembly with water supply lines and water return lines; and
(c) a source of compressed air communicating air to said modified skimmer lid and into said skimmer chamber for purging residual water from all water supply and return lines.
A pool winterizing method for use with a pool having at least one skimmer unit, and at least one water jet; wherein said skimmer and water jets communicating with a pump/filter assembly with water supply lines and water return lines, said pool winterizing method comprising the following steps:
(a) attaching the modified skimmer lid claimed in claim 1 to pump skimmer chamber;
(b) connecting a source of compressed air to compressed air inlet;
(c) purging water return lines and supply lines with compressed air;
(d) plugging off skimmer unit for prevention of flow of water or air through said skimmer unit;
(e) plugging all water jets for prevention of flow of water or air through said water jets;
Preferably further including the following step inserted prior to step A:
(a) draining pool water to below the skimmer level.
Preferably further including the following step:
(f) disconnecting source of compressed air thereby terminating purging of supply and return lines.